The Confessions of Spring
by RJTiger
Summary: Well, I was bored one night and then this story line came into my head and I decided to write it.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Rise of the Guardians

A/N: Okay so this is a revised version of my first story on this couple. The origanal is under dontlikeitdontreadit. So yeah, enjoy.

The nights were short and the days were long for our beloved Jack Frost after the battle with Pitch Black. He was awake more often than not, and when he did sleep, he dreamt of the darkness that once surrounded him. Though the Jack was deathly afriad of the night terrors that would visit him in those crule hours he spent asleep, none of the other Gaurdians were allowed to know that.

It was getting close to Easter and Bunny was getting tired of the traditional pinks and greens, the common yellows and blues he had used for centuries. He wanted something new, Sandy's glistening gold was easy to nail and Tooth's vibrant feathers were a piece of cake, and as much as he hated it, the red of North was also a lack of challenge. When Bunny thought about it he couldn't quite picture the perfect ice blue of Frost. He never went out of the Warren much durring this time of the year, but Bunny could make an exception for this fateful venture.

With a double tap of his foot Bunny found himself outside of the gorgeous house that Jack had been living in since the battle. It was a pigment of old white, with the shining of ice crystals as decoration, the building was not large, only two stories (Jack was never the materialistic type). "Oi! Frostbite, ya in? I was wondering if I could use you as a color reference real quick."

There was just silence. "Hey Jack you home?" The Poka said as he entered the house which was never locked of course. Yet another moment of silence, as Bunny made his back, taking the path he had come in, he heard a thud from the master bedroom. "Frostbite?" Bunny slowly, and partially reluctantly, made his way upstairs to the bedroom where Jack had been sleeping, or so he thought.

"You knew I'd come for you Jack, you remember the nightmares don't you?" Bunny didn't recognize the dark voice at first as he slowly propelled the door inward. When the ice like door was a quarter of the way open the slight murmur of a conversation ceased. Then a quick but strong burst of air went through the bedroom, and the large circular window that was just to the left of Jack's bed flew open, the wind going out the door was followed by a smudge of black.

Bunny lost focus on that, when he heard a small shaky voice trying to act aggressive. "Hey Easter kangaroo! What the hell are you doing here!?" Bunny stepped forward. "No! Stay out! Go away. I don't need you hear." The voice came too late, by the end of the sentence the door was fully extended and with an expression nobody should have, Bunny knew he saw something he wasn't supposed to.

Jack was kneeling on his bed wrapped in a chain of sharp icicles that were digging into his skin causing bright red liquid to seep in the bedspread beneath Jack. Bunny lunged forward to help Jack but was stopped by an icicle shooting up from the ground cutting his arm just a bit. "I told you to leave you giant hopping rat!"

"Oi! Watch it mate!"

"Bunny j-just LEAVE!" Jack's voice began to tremble and quiver.

All of a sudden another knife of ice shot towards Bunny, and as he dodged it he saw something he never wanted to see. In the ice there was darkness, it glistened in the light like black stars imprisoned in a galaxy of ice.

"Pitch…" whispered the Poka.

"What was that?'

"Oh Jack," he paused "Mate," said Bunny as he was about to take a step closer but was cut off by yet another huge ice dagger. Bunny knew in that moment he couldn't get to Jack like this. So he began to run back the way he had come in. He was quick enough to dodge the following three attacks, but he should have run faster. His speed lagged just enough so that way he was able to look back at Frost and see the tears run down his face, then begin to freeze, and the heartbreaking sound of the words that followed.

"Bunny. I'm sorry, so so sorry. I couldn't let him hurt the ones I love. I-I-I couldn't let him hurt you."

A/N: OKay done tell me what you think I'm open to ideas about following stories. Just let me know. KThnxBy.

-Rhi ^-^


End file.
